Footswitches
4-Button Foot-switch The 4-button foot-switch (included with the Mustang IV & V, optional equipment for the Mustang III) has three modes that are identified by the three LEDs labeled: MODE 1, MODE 2 and MODE 3, and a Tuner function. To switch between modes, press the MODE button. * MODE 1 ** The foot-switch is used to select one of three Quick Access presets, using the buttons labeled: QA1 / QA2 / QA3 (in line with the MODE 1 LED). ** When you select a Quick Access preset, the number of the preset will appear in the display of the foot-switch. ** You can any assign any preset to be a Quick Access preset in the Utility menus. ** Quick Acess Preset button assignments may be automatically assigned via the REMUDA Android App's Performance Mode Song Set List feature. ** The Amp's LCD Display Mode will continue to show the last display mode used when changing QA Presets with the footswitch. * MODE 2 ** The foot-switch is used to select presets down/up, or in banks of 10, using the buttons labeled: DOWN / UP / BANK (in line with the MODE 2 LED). ** When you select a preset, the number of the preset will appear in the display of the footswitch. ** The Amp's LCD Display Mode will continue to show the last display mode used when changing Presets with the footswitch. * MODE 3 ** The foot-switch is used to bypass the Stompbox, Modulation or Delay effects, using the buttons labeled: STOMP / MOD / DELAY (in line with the MODE 3 LED). ** The foot-switch button LEDs indicate the effects that are active, just like the buttons on the amplifier. You can lock the mode for the 4 button foot switch on the amp in Utilities, to prevent accidentally switching into another mode. You can also have a foot switch button assigned to bypass the Reverb effect by adding on the 2-button Mustang foot-switch (see 6-Button Foot-switching options, below). Tuner Function The foot-switch also has a Tuner mode which is indicated when all of the mode LEDs are off. To activate Tuner mode, press and hold the footswitch's MODE/TUNER button, or long press the Tap/Tuner button on the Amp's control panel. When active the footswitch display's uses Red LEDs to indicate Flat or Sharp and a Green LED to indicate that the Note alphabetically displayed in the Red LCD window is tuned. To Exit Tuner mode, press the footswitch button again or press the Exit button on the Amp. 2-Button Foot-switch Connect a 2-button foot-switch to your Mustang amplifier (included with the Mustang III, optional equipment for the Mustang IV & V) to enable remote multi-function foot control. Use the Utility menus to assign one of the following functions to the 2-Button foot-switch: * Select presets (up/down) * Select Quick Access presets (QA1/QA2) * Bypass effects (various combinations) * Set TAP interval 6-Button Combination Foot-switch Options: To take advantage of both a 4-Button and a 2-Button foot-switch with your Mustang III-V amp, connect both pedals to your amp. Here are three examples of how the foot-switches can be used in combination: * Select QA (Quick Access) mode on the 4-Button and Down/Up mode on the 2-Button (Utilities menu on amp). With this combination, you can use three pre-selected QA Presets of your choice, and by strategically selecting the location where you save the QA Presets, you can arrange the Preset order so that if 10, 20 and 30 are your QA Presets, 9 and 11, 19 and 21 and 29 and 31 can be a click away with the 2 button foot switch in Down/Up mode. * Use the 2-Button foot switch in QA mode along with the 4-Button foot switch in Effects Bypass mode or Mode 3. This way, you could have easy access to 2 of your favorite Presets while having the ability to bypass and re-engage effects that are associated with the currently loaded Preset. * Select mode 2 on the 4-Button foot switch and select any of the 10 possible effects pairs to use for bypass/re-engage on the 2-Button foot switch. This way, you can get the convenience of a number of possible effects control pairs and the ability to quickly select individual Presets and move up and down through banks of 10 Presets at a time. Note: These are three examples of possible 2-Button / 4-Button combinations. These combinations can be arranged on any combination that each pedal allows. Experiment and find the combination that works best for you. Note: The Mustang firmware does not support configuring Five (5) separate Quick Access Presets when using the 4 btn fsw together with the 2btn fsw. Nonetheless, you can place Five (5), or more, Presets in a contiguous bunch. For example, 1,2,3,4,5. Set the 4 btn fsw QA's to the middle three: 2,3,4. Then set the 2 btn fsw for Up/Dn for direct single button access to Preset 1 and 5 on either side (of the middle three in the 4btn fsw Mode 1). You can also use Mode 2 on the 4btn fsw (in a single button press) to get to its Up/Dn Preset Navigation and in a single button press get to Presets 1 and 5. There are many variations. If you have an Android device the Remuda App has a Performance Mode that automatically swaps your assigned Footswitch Presets as you select Songs in SetLists. It works great! EXP-1 Expression Pedal The Fender EXP-1 Expression Pedal was created specifically for use with Fender® Mustang™ III, IV, V, and Mustang Floor. The EXP-1 expands the functionality of these amps when using them standalone or along with Fender® FUSE. The EXP-1 Pedal is fully supported by the latest REMUDA Android App release. It can be used to control wah or similar effects, but it can be assigned to nearly any effect or amplifier parameter. Each of the One Hundred Presets on the Amp, may be configured indivdually to use the EXP-1! The EXP-1 connects directly to the MS-4, 4 button footswitch input on the Mustang III, IV, V, and to the EXP-1/MS-4 input on the Mustang Floor. It also contains a pass-through jack that allows you to daisy chain the MS-4, 4 button footswitch. When using the EXP-1 with the Mustang Floor, you have the ability to control 2 different amplifier or effects parameters in realtime along with overall volume. You can actually control the volume level of a reverb, for example, while simultaneously having control over the delay time of a delay effect. The EXP-1 can be setup to control these parameters right on the Mustang Floor itself. When using the EXP-1 with the Mustang III, IV, and V amps with the latest firmware, setup may be done directly on the amp or using Fender FUSE. Initial calibration of the EXP-1 Pedal must be done from the Amp. For more information about the EXP-1, Mustang III, IV, V, and Fender FUSE, read the atypically useful Fender FUSE guide for your specific Mustang amp or click the following file: